Good Enough
by mirrorlight31
Summary: Trucker driver Logan with waitressin' Marie....enough said.


Title: Good Enough

Author: Cassandra Lee

Rating: R

Summary: Logan doesn't know if he'll make it home tonight. (Bad summary...just read it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Characters belong to Marvel and Fox. Lyrics belong to Everlast.

A/N: This Fic was inspired by the White Trash Beautiful Fic Challenge website. Hosted by Dieben and Amerzi. Here is the link. Check it out the layout is beautifully done. And the lyrics can be found there. And thank you Allison for beta'ing this.

===============

Logan put out his cigarette in the ash tray while driving I-95 late one night. He frowned as the ashes fell to the floor. The last truck stop he had stopped at was out of cigars so he had to settle for a couple packs of Newports. With a glance to his side mirror and then a glance at his rearview mirror he turned on his blinker to change lanes. The time flashing from the radio confirmed his fears: He wasn't going to make it home tonight.

He silently cursed to nothing in particular but time itself. He looked up at his rearview mirror again. This time instead of looking to see what was behind him, his eyes settled on the picture of his girl. It was as if the picture was leading him home to where she was. He hated leaving her for so long, but it was the only thing he knew how to do besides cage fighting for money, and she had told him firmly that she didn't want him doing that anymore.

So, that's why he was alone driving an eighteen-wheeler in the middle of the night. They didn't live an easy life but they were happy with each other. Ever since they left the mansion they were hell bent on making it without Xavier's help and so far they've done a pretty good job. The only thing Logan didn't like was the jobs they had. His kept him away for so long and she had to be at some truck stop diner during the midnight shift.

He looked at the clock again and wondered what she was doing now. Probably serving some overweight trucker his coffee and sweet talkin' him for tips. Logan had two more states to drive through and then he would be home, if he drove straight through then he could probably make it home before her shift was over. But his heavily hooded eyes and constant yawns told him otherwise.

He bent over and picked up his CB radio, he knew there was sweet spot along the interstate just ahead that allowed him to pick a good signal. He turned the channel to 12 and waited.

===================

"Rogue! Order up!" Bobby Jo, the short order cook, hollered as he relentlessly hit the dinging bell.

"Awright! Hold your damn horses," Rogue hollered back. "Ah'm tryin' to get this coffee goin'"

Just to irritate her a little more Bobby Jo kept dinging the bell. Rogue marched over and slapped a grease-stained, gloved hand over his, stopping the noise instantly. "Don't make me come back there and kick your ass!" she told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wanted to let you know your order was up," Bobby Jo grinned.

Rogue puffed and grabbed the plates walking off. Bobby Jo started the bell again and said "Rogue, Rogue! You forgot to say thank you."

"Kiss mah ass!" Rogue told him

"Whenever you're ready for me to, just let me know," Bobby Jo said laughing.

Rogue walked out into the diner shaking her head; she always had fun working the midnight shift with Bobby Jo. She knew he would do anything for her, and he kept her awake during slow hours.

"Is there anything else Ah can get for ya'll?" Rogue asked.

"No thanks," the man said.

"Well," Rogue said brushing her white streaks out of her face, "If ya need anything just holler."

Rogue walked over to the counter and leaned over resting her elbows on the counter top. She watched the couple eat their food. She had seen the rig they drove up in and it made her think about what it would be like if she could ride with Logan in his truck.

"This is Wolverine searching for Rogue, do you copy?" came over the CB radio.

Rogue jumped in surprise and reached anxiously for the radio. "This is Rogue, when you coming home, sugah?"

"I don't think I can make it tonight darlin'. It's looking like I might have to pull over and get some rest," Logan said.

"Logan you better not fall asleep while driving," she told him.

"I won't baby," he said. "I hope you're not overworking yourself while I'm gone."

"I just rearranged the furniture that's all," she teased.

"Marie...." he said in a warning tone.

"I'm just joking Logan, take it easy," Rogue said laughing.

They paused for a moment then Logan's voice came over the channel, "I miss you baby."

Rogue sucked in the tears that wanted to be released, "Ah miss you too. Ah can't wait to see you."

"It won't be long I'll be there tomorrow," Logan told her. "I'm about to cross a bridge and lose the signal."

"Okay, Ah love you sugah, and Ah'll see ya when you get home," Rogue told him hurriedly.

"Love ya too darlin. 10-4," he said.

"Rogue would you quit playing with that radio and get this food!" Bobby Jo hollered from the back.

"Shut up, Bobby Jo! That was Logan," Rogue told him.

"Oh yeah? So when's the bad ass coming home?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she said with a sigh. She couldn't wait for him to get home.

=====================

Logan put the handle back in the slot and sighed. He didn't want have to stop and sleep in some dirty motel for another night; he was ready to get home and be with Marie. His Marie. Glancing at the clock one more time, Logan decided that he was going to make it home before Marie would.

Pressing the pedal a little harder, he made his way towards home.

====================

The early morning light was beginning to peek through the trees when Rogue pulled up into the drive way that led to her and Logan's trailer. She usually parked in the back, but it was still dark enough to creep her out, so she pulled up to the front door.

She was surprised to find it unlock, but thinking she forgot to lock it in her rush to get to work she entered the trailer. As she walked down the hall toward the master bedroom she started debating whether or not to take a shower or dive right into bed. The smell of food and grease made her decide to take a shower. She didn't bother with the light, opting to undress in the dark, she peeled the dirty gloves off her arms thankful to be free of them. Logan made her promise to keep her control off while he was away, so she could have some sort of protection.

She grabbed some underwear out of the drawer and walked to the bathroom, pausing just before she left the room, she turned to glance around. She swore she could feel eyes on her. Dismissing the feeling, she continued to her shower.

After her shower, Rogue stood in the bedroom putting on lotion; she saw that the sun was trying it best to peek out from behind the sheet that hung over the window as a makeshift curtain. Feeling as though someone was behind her, Rogue turned abruptly to see if anyone was there. She cursed her paranoia when she saw that there was nothing but the closet and bed behind her. She turned back toward the dresser grabbing one of Logan's t-shirts out of a drawer. Pulling it over her head, she turned to crawl into bed, in doing so, she saw a dark figure standing in the corner of the room.

Rogue screamed, and then shouted, "Fuck!"

Logan chuckled and began walking towards her, "I figured you would have found me by now."

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked. Then placing her hands on her hips she gave him her best "I'm pissed" look and said "You scared the shit out of me!"

Logan smiled and walked up next to her, placing his hands on her waist, "Is that the way you greet me after being gone for a week and half?"

"How'd you expect me to greet you?" Rogue asked placing her hands on his chest. She looked up at him, her brown eyes making him lose himself in their depths.

Logan watched her bite her lower lip and he knew that was his invitation...his invitation to take her mouth with his own. Keeping his eyes on her mouth he lowered his head and whispered, "Well, for one thing I was looking forward to you kissing me and I also wanted...."

Rogue couldn't take it anymore she stood on her tip toes and claimed his mouth with her own. They stood there kissing like the first time they admitted they loved each other. It all became too intense for Logan and he pulled back grinning at her.

"Welcome home, sugah," Rogue told him.

"You tired?" he asked.

Rogue shook her head and said, "Nope. You?"

Logan shook his head, "Not anymore. Seeing you has got me wide awake, darlin'." He gave her a ravening grin and then drew her in for another heated kiss. "Good," Rogue murmured against his lips, "because Ah've missed touching you."

Logan slid his hands under her t-shirt and pulled it off her. He began to walk her backwards toward the bed, letting his eyes drift over her body. Stopping when her knees hit the back of the bed, Rogue wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and brought his mouth to hers kissing him hard. As she began to fall back onto the bed, Logan hooked his fingers around the thin strings of her underwear tugging them down before going with her.

"Damn, baby it been too long," Logan said as he settled between her legs. He took a moment to look her over before placing his mouth on her neck lightly sucking at it.

"Mmhhmm," Rogue agreed both with his words and actions. She hissed when she felt the cool metal of his belt buckle touch her stomach as he ground his hips into her. She ran her hands down his back reaching for the end of his shirt pulling it upward over his head.

Reaching for his belt between them Rogue found it difficult to focus on her task with Logan's teeth raking across her nipple. "Logan...please you're wearing to many clothes."

Logan grunted but kept his attention on the breast he had before him, finally he began to stand up. He smirked at her as he stood before her slowly undoing his belt. Rogue sat up and stilled his hands with hers. "Let me do it sugah," she said breathless.

Rogue stood up her knees and slowly undid his jeans. She watched his face react when she slipped her small hand inside and grasp his hard dick. Logan didn't think he was going to be able to last as her hand moved around him. "Baby.....unnhh.....if don't stop I'm going to come in my pants," he told her.

Rogue slowly slid his jeans off his hips and down to the floor. Logan smirked as her eyes widen when she saw how ready he was for her. Crushing his mouth against hers, Logan pushed her back down on the bed. Just before entering her Logan asked, "You ready?"

"God yes, please," Rogue begged. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him firmly in place. Logan put his hands on her hips to keep her from moving while he slide in to her warm wetness.

==============================

Neither of them lasted long, having been apart far too long. Afterwards Logan, who was on the verge of exhaustion laid on his side and watched her sleep. His eyes skimmed over her face and settled on her stomach. He smiled as he realized it was beginning to pooch out more than when he had left. Logan scooted down and laid his head on her stomach to listen for a heart beat.

This was the reason they had left Xavier's. No one, except maybe the Professor, had known they were lovers until Jean discovered Rogue was pregnant. After that, all hell broke lose. The Professor gave them lectures about responsibility and Logan's need to leave every once in awhile. Storm showed support yet concern. Jean and Scott kept reminding him that Rogue was just a girl and that he wasn't good enough for her. But none of them knew. None of them, not even Marie realized what Logan was struggling with the whole time.

Logan was worried that he would never be good enough himself. That one day Marie would wake up and realize she could have had better. That he wasn't good enough to be the father of her child. Everyday Logan tries to makes sure that things are good enough for Marie and his baby that she's carrying.

Logan placed a kiss on her stomach moved back up towards the head of the bed. Wrapping his arms around her and settling next to her, he smiled a thin smile as he thought about the one thing that gave him a little assurance. When Logan sat Marie down to tell her about leaving the mansion and how they wouldn't have it easy for a while. That leaving the mansion and moving into a trailer would be a big change. Marie just smiled and said, "As long as your heart belongs to me, anything is good enough for me."

He still had his doubts, because Marie deserved the best. His child deserved the best. But that little piece of assurance was good enough to keep Logan happy.


End file.
